


Show Me What It's Like, Big Brother

by oh2hell



Series: Dirty Talk [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Top!Sam, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Dean likes to tell Sam about his escapades because he knows what it does to Sam, but doesn't know to what extent.





	Show Me What It's Like, Big Brother

"You know, Sammy, the quietest most innocent looking girls are always the kinkiest. I've figured that one out for myself." Dean smirked and leaned back, throwing an arm across the top of the booth behind him. He and Sam were in an almost empty diner to grab something to eat before the library. Dean refused to eat lunch without Sam so he was always hungry after school. He only got away with not eating when Dad wasn't around. He knew better when Dad was there.

Sam rolled his eyes. The past week Hannah had been sneaking off to the Impala during Hannah's lunch to do who knows what with Dean. Actually - Sam knew what. He knew what in _explicit _detail, thanks to Dean telling him every tiny detail in this very booth they were sitting in. Crossing his arms and leaning back in a huff he gave Dean his bitch face #43 (Dean named that one) and seemed to be impatiently waiting for him to finish.__

__"I never thought she'd be into that shit, you know? Fuckin'. Fuckin' beggin' me to do all this shit. She was beggin' for me to smack her ass, this time. Beggin' for me to leave bruises and make her tight ass sting so she felt it all day. She was textin' me in calc today - tellin me she couldn't sit right in her little uniform skirt 'cause any time she felt the pain she'd get wet all over again. She wanted me to pick her up after school but I told her no 'cause I got a date with my little bro at the library." Dean knew exactly what he was doing and enjoyed every little second of it. He loved the way Sam would shift his hips and stare at Dean through his lashes. Loved the way a hot blush crept up Sam's neck and into his cheeks. He got hard on the knowledge that Sam thought he was being clever and that Dean had no idea. God - he started fucking leaking at the thought of Sam scurrying to the bathroom when they got back to the motel, only to cum with muffled whimpers._ _

__"Dean..." Sam's voice was a lot more whimpery than he probably meant for it to be but he cleared his throat and Dean could tell he hoped Dean didn't notice. "D, I don't want to hear about all this crap. I sit next to her in AP Bio." Sam shifted forward then, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean's smirk stretched into a wide, involuntary smile then - wide enough that his cheeks hurt. He was still relaxed, legs spread wide on his side of the table._ _

__"Really, little brother? 'Cause I think you're gonna get off on the fact that I like to fuck dirty. On the fact that you're gonna have to sit next to somebody that rides my cock daily and probably has some of my cum on her skirt right then. I like to just pull her panties aside and fuck her like she is, you know. Pull those bouncy tits right out her shirt so I can suck 'em when she's ridin' me." Ignoring the way his pants were now about forty sizes too small due to the sound that Sam just made, Dean threw down a twenty for the half eaten salad and fries on Sam's side of the table and the cleaned plate on Dean's. "'C'mon Sammy. Book time."_ _

_______ _

__

__By the time they got to the Impala Dean was able to calm himself down enough that he trusted himself to turn around and face Sam as he walked around the hood backwards. Sam's face was cherry red and he was walking a little funny. Dean smirked and whirled around to slide in the car. Sam eased in slowly and sat staring out the windshield like it was going to go somewhere if he didn't._ _

__Mocking his position in the booth, just mirrored, Dean threw his arm over the seat, towards the passenger side, and spread his legs again. With his back pressed up against the door he moved his other hand to his inner thigh, eyes glued on his little brother. The winter sun was already starting to set, throwing rays of light onto Sam's face, illuminating all the angles and short hairs starting to grow back on his cheeks. Dean was suddenly struck by a wave of love for his little brother... This boy who was so perfect. This boy that Dean could always look over and see in the seat next to him or behind him and know he'd be there. This boy that was harder than a diamond just by his big brother talking about fucking some chick that wasn't even Sam's type._ _

__"Hey, Sammy." Sam jumped and turned to his brother, a scared look in his eyes. Dean ran his fingers up and down his thighs, slowly getting closer to his dick that was hard and heavy against the fabric of his jeans. "You okay?"_ _

__Sam's tongue darted out to rest on his bottom lip as his eyes fell to Dean's crotch. "Y-yeah." The word squeaked out adorably._ _

__"Good, 'cause I think we should stay in this parking lot here for a bit. What do you think?" Sam's breathing got heavier as he said 'yeah' again and leaned a little closer._ _

__"You ever suck a dick before, Sammy?" Sam shook his head like it was an afterthought, eyes still glued on Dean's hand as it traveled further. His middle finger made small circles on his ballsack through the denim, making Dean bite into his lower lip._ _

__"Ever got it sucked?" Sam's eyes flicked up to Dean, his little brother petulance flashing._ _

__"Obviously, Dean. You're the one who set it up."_ _

__"I know. I just wanted to hear you talk." Sam gave him bitchface #56 for that one._ _

__Dean moved his hand up, cupping his dick through his jeans still, lazily massaging it with the heel of his palm. He wanted to get his cock out and pull it hard and fast, but he wanted to wait for Sam even more. One of Sam's hands landed on the vinyl of the bench seat as he leaned closer to Dean and tilted his head. "Oh, fuck, Sammy.." Dean allowed his head to fall back and his eyes to close as he let out the moan._ _

__"Yeah, Dean?" Sam's voice was a small whisper, testing the waters. Dean recognized that voice as the one that comes out when his throat was closed up with nerves. "What're you thinkin' about, Dean?" That time his voice was huskier but stronger - and closer._ _

__Without opening his eyes Dean shifted his hips down further so he had a bit more slack in his pants. "Thinkin' 'bout you, Sammy." Dean had never heard Sam's voice like that. Never heard him drop the 'g' or heard his voice so low. It did something he was not about to admit to him. A sharp, hot pang of jealousy stabbed his chest as he thought of the girls who'd been able to hear that voice before but it was washed away by arousal when Sam kept talking._ _

__"Yeah? Thinkin' about fuckin' me in here during lunch instead of your girl?" Dean didn't know where this sudden switch in his little brother came from, or the boost of confidence, but he fucking loved it. He and Sam had suddenly switched roles - Same the one in charge and Dean the one feeling lost - but he wasn't exactly upset about the fact. Just surprised._ _

__"M-Maybe." Dean tried for suave but ended up sounding more like a girl with a mouth on her pussy for the first time. "Yeah, maybe."_ _

__Dean felt the seat underneath him dip as Sam moved closer. "Take your cock out, Dean. Show me how much you want me."_ _

__Oh _fuck _. Oh holy fuck. Dean should _not _be about to cum in his pants because his junior in high school little fucking kid brother was bossing him around. He shouldn't be, but he totally was._____ _

______Following Sam's directions he rushed to get his cock out, popping the button in his haste, and hooked the waistband of his briefs under his balls. Lifting his head and opening his eyes he watched Sam's eyes widen as he licked his lips. "You all wet for me, big brother? Like Hannah gets for you?" Sam scooted forward again until he had one hand on the window behind Dean's head, one leg bent up between Dean's and the back of the seat, and was crowding him in. Dean hadn't realized how big the kid had gotten lately - how broad and muscular. His face was inches from Dean's - his breath ghosting over Dean's lips as he turned his head. Dean just whined and felt his breath get quicker._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-Yeah." Dean hated the way his voice sounded but loved the way Sam smiled in approval. He watched Sam through hooded eyes as he came closer, almost touching Dean's mouth with his._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Show me how you cum for her, big brother." Sam's nose bumped Dean's, his lips so close that Dean could feel them brush his, but he still didn't kiss Dean. Sam's other hand landed on the back of Dean's neck, Dean's hands staying limp at his sides. "Show me how when she rides you - like this - you cum in her tight little pussy, knowing I'll be sitting right by her fifteen minutes later." At 'this' Sam rolled his hips forward, the seam of his pants barely brushing Dean's cock, and Dean came all over himself. The surprise of it punched out a hard breath as he arched his back, mouth locked open in a silent scream as Sam kept rolling his hips - barely touching Dean but rubbing his oversensitive cock in a way that kept sending sparks up his spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sam, Sam, Sam.. Sammy, too much. Too much, Sammy." Dean couldn't give less of a fuck about how he sounded. He just came all over himself and his little brother without a single touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam chuckled and leaned back, throwing a glance over Dean's shoulder and cocking his head. "You're too much, Dean. And, by the way? If I knew how easy it was to get you to cum for me I'd have started a long, long time ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chest still heaving Dean rolled his head and looked at his little brother. "Shut the fuck up."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam laughed and pushed himself back, flopping back down into the passenger seat. "Make me, D."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well come on back over here and I will, _Sammy _."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam's eyes flashed as he crossed his arms and looked at Dean, but the teenaged annoyance was gone, this time replaced with something Dean had only ever seen in his own eyes. "No, I don't think so. I think we're going to go to the library and you're going to sit there with your cum still on your clothes until we figure out what we need to know. Then, if we can get a quiet spot, you're going to suck my cock in the library. If not, then we'll stay there until we're alone." The authority in his voice had Dean's cock starting to fill again from where it was laying on his pants. Dean hastily tucked himself back in, much like he'd taken himself out, and got ready to drive. Eyes wide, he probably drove twenty over the speed limit as he prayed that there wouldn't be very many people in the library tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very well-written at the moment but I'll edit it later!


End file.
